Penjara bernama 'sahabat'
by NamikazeNigs
Summary: Terkadang kita berpikir "Sahabat adalah Harta Karun". Dengan Sahabat membuat beban menjadi Ringan dan terhindar dari Virus kesepian. Tetapi, Juga merupakan penjara yang membatasi emosi bernama kasih dan Cinta "Aku tidak ingin kita berakhir tidak saling mengenal"


Penjara Cinta bernama 'Sahabat'

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Massashi Kishimoto

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Romance, Friendship

Rated : T(safe)

Warning : Typo, Eyd, Pasaran, OOC, AU

" _Menyatakan Cinta lebih sulit dibanding dengan apapun. Terdapat Seribu hingga Jutaan halangan dan rintangan yang menghadang. Hanya untuk agar seseorang itu tahu bagaimana perasaanmu terhadapnya, dan tahu jawabanya"_

.

.

Sudah beberapa kali mereka berdua lewat di depan Naruto. Bagi Naruto rasanya bagaikan ribuan jarum menusuk hatimu dan jutaan debu masuk ke dalam matamu. Perih. Ya, Sangat perih. Melihat sasuke dan hinata berjalan berdua dengan tangan saling menganeng satu sama lain. Memberikan kehangatan satu sama lain dan memberikan keperihan ke dalam daging kecil ini. Daging yang mengontrol emosi.

.

.

.

"Hai temee" Sapaku hangat kepada Sasuke

"Hai Dobe" Sapanya kembali

Kemudian dari belakang muncul malaikat dengan surai indigo dan kulit seputih porselen. Ditambah mata secerah rembulan yang membuatku tidak dapat berkedip. Entah mengapa? Daging ini terasa sangat hangat tetapi juga sejuk dalam waktu bersamaan. Sayang seribu sayang, Malaikat tersebut sudah ada yang punya… Punya sahabatku. Sasuke.

Terkadang Naruto ingin bertanya kepada Kami-sama mengapa harus Hinata? Mengapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan orang lain? Tapi sayang, benang takdir berkata lain. Benang tersebut memilih Naruto dengan Hinata. Walaupun sebenarnya ribuan alasan untuk ketidaksetujuan. Tapi siapa yang melawan takdir? Walaupun terkadang dipermainkan oleh takdir sangat menyakitkan.

Naruto dan Hinata. Heem…. Bagaikan Matahari dan Bulan. Sama-sama menerangi tapi sayang tidak dapat bersatu. Dengan tugas berbeda , Matahari bertugas pada Siang hari. Sedangkan Bulan bertugas pada malam hari. Tapi mereka tetaplah sepasang sahabat. Bahkan ada segelincir orang yang beropini lebih. Tapi, opini ini menyakitkan bagi naruto.

(FLASHBACK)

Konoha Highschool(KHS) memang sekolah elit. Tidak sembarangan orang dapat masuk kedalam gedung ini dan menuntut ilmu disini.

Dimulai dari Ospek…

" _Shit.. Aku tidak membawa bolpein, bagaimana ini nanti kalau ketahuan kakak kelas aku dapa dihukum.."_ batinku dengan keringat bercucuran. Layaknya atlet marathon yang berlari ribuan meter..

Kemudian, Aku bertanya kepada sebelahku. Kebetulan sebelahku adalah teme.

"shut.. Teme.." Panggilku dengan nada sangat rendah..

"hmmm" Sapanya biasa dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Teme… kau membawa bolpen berapa? Aku tidak membawa bolpen. Bolpenku terjatuh dan tidak dapat digunakan kembali" Tanyaku

"Cih Dobe…. Aku Cuma menbawa satu" Acuhnya dingin.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Kakak kelas penjaga ruangan mendekatiku. Dia berjalan layaknya singa kelaparan di depan mataku.

"Ini pakai bolpenku saja, Aku memiliki banyak di tempat pensil"

"Arigatou, Oh ya Siapa namamu?" Tanyaku kepadanya.

Kami-sama Apakah kamu yang mengirimkan malaikat penyelamat ini? Malaikat yang menghindarkanku dari malaikat Grim-Reaper yang hamper memutuskan arwahku dari ragaku. Arigatou Kami-sama.

"Hyuga Hinata.. Kalau kamu?"

"Nami….Uzumaki Naruto, Senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Arigatou-mo"

.

.

Kring-kring

Bel pulang sekolah telah dibunyikan. Suara ini memiliki seribu satu arti bagi para siswa. Suara yang terdengar seperti bisikan malaikat yang menyejukan hati dan pikiran. Dan, suara yang terdengar seperti lantunan music simple yang memanjakan telinga. Tak terkecuali bagi seorang Uzumaki Naruto, Siswa yang terkenal karena kebodohannya dan hyperaktif-nya sangat merindukan suara ini.

"Ah… hari yang sangat menguras tenaga" sambil memanasi motor Ninjanya.

Di kejauhan mata, tidak sengaja mataku menatap sebuah titik focus yang tidak bisa lepas dari mataku Focus dengan surai indigo dan kulit seputih porselen. Ya, Hinata namanya. Gadis yang baru tadi siang aku mengenalnya, yang membantuku keluar dari neraka

" Hinata…" Panggilku dengan suara baritone khasku. Hinata menoleh.

"Na…."

" Arigatou untuk tadi siang"

" sama – sama Naruto-kun"

.

Entah mengapa wajahnya selalu terbayang dipikiranku. Wajah yang merupakan perpaduan antara kedamaian dan kecantikan itu sendiri. Wajah yang selalu terbayang dipikiranku. Matannya seputih rembulan yang merupakan symbol romantisme, dan bibirnya yang ranum dan tipis simetris dengan hatinya yang sebening kaca.

"Argh… Apa yang baru saja pikirkan?" Naruto memberontak kepada dirinya sendiri.

Naruto sedang kagum terhadap seorang wanita bernama Hinata. Gadis kelahiran Hyuga yang merupakan keluarga terhormat di seantero jepang. Sebenarnya bukan karena itu Naruto kagum. Entah Apa? Naruto-pun tidak tahu. Mungkin Kami-sama akan memberitahu nanti pada saat waktunya.

.

.

.

"Naruto-kun!"

"hei… Hinata-chan!"

Hanya denga disapanya Naruto merasa dirinya menjadi seorang yang memenangkan jack-pot berupa kedamaian dan kehangatan.

 _Apa yang terjadi kepadaku Kami-sama? Perasaan macam apa ini? Hangat, Nyama, dan tentram diaduk dalam satu wadah dan menghasilkan ramuan bernama Cinta. Ya, Cinta. Rasannya seperti jutaan kupu-kupu bertebrangan didalam perutmu._

 _Kamu tidak dapat membayangkannya, tetapi apabila kamu mengalaminnya kamu tidak dapat berhenti membayangkannya._

Naruto dan Hinata semakin lama semakin dekat. Bahkan mulai dari makan di kantin, membeli pakaian, belajar bersama,duduk bersama, pokoknya kemanapun pasti bersama. Dimana ada Naruto, disitu pasti ada Hinata.

"Naruto-kun...Awas kau kembalikan bolpen-ku"

"Ayolah….Hinata-chan temani aku membeli pakaian"

"Hinata-chan…. Tolong ajari soal matematika ini.."

"Naruto-kun… Aku lupa tidak membawa dompet"

Bahkan orang disekitar menduga bahwa kami pacaran. Nyatanya adalah tidak. Sama sekali tidak!

.

.

.

Siang masih setia memberikan sengatan panasnya pada hari ini. Panas yang menyadarkan orang terhadap kerja keras dan hasil. Ya,kerja keras. Hal ini baru dilakukan seorang siswa dengan rambut secerah matahari. Siswa yang terkenal karena ketampanannya dan hyperaktifnya ini dihukum _sensei_ karena ketahuan mencontek Ujian. Mengerjakan soal Olimpiade dan harus mendapat nilai sempurna. Siapa yang ia contek? Kau pasti tahu jawabannya. Untung siang itu ia ditemani putri bungsu Uchiha sehingga semua berjalan mulus.

"Hei Teme… menurutmu siswa di KHS ini ada yang mengikat hatimu tidak?"

"Cih… Aku tidak peduli walaupun ..Ada"

"Siapa Temeee?beritahu aku teme" Naruto dengan sedikit memaksa.

"hmm"

"Aku sih ada Temee, dia bagaikan malaikat tanpa sanyap dengan seruling yang menenangkan jiwa. Malaikat yang membuat duniaku berwarna seperti pelangi di senja hari. "

.

.

Setiap malam Naruto selalu mengharapkan apakah Hinata sadar? Dan mulai malam itu ia akan menyatakan cinya-nya. Ya, Cinta. Tapi sayang terdapat tembok tinggi hebat yang menghalangi tujuannya tersebut. 'Sahabat' namanya. Naruto berpikir apa yang terjadi jika tujuannya tidak berhasil? Hal yang dipertaruhkan adalah Sahabat. Cincin persaudaraan yang kuat. Yang harus siap lepas demi setangkai mawar.

.

Mentari baru saja menunjukan batang hidungnya. Menandakan bahwa lembaran yang bernama pagi sudah dimulai. Naruto seperti biasa, mandi memakai sabun, bersikat gigi dengan pasta gigi dan memakan makanan favoritnya yang disebut Ramen. Perpaduan antara gurih, manis, dan lezat. Itulah duniannya Naruto. Ramen.

"Naruto…. Ramenmu udah siap.."  
"Hai' Kassan"

"Ini juga bekalmu Naruto…"

Setelah mendapat bekal Naruto langsung pergi dengan Motor ninjannya. Motor dengan warna kesukaannya Biru. Simbol dari Samudera, dan symbol warna dari Poseidon.

Hari ini Naruto memiliki misi. Misi yang lebih sulit dibanding membasmi pemberontak. Misi yang lebih sulit dibanding menangkap kelompotan mafia didalam klub. Tapi,bukan klub sepakbola. Misi untuk memberitahukan seseorang tentang perasaannya. Perasaan yang murni tanpa adanya paksaan dan Nafsu.

.

.

Akhirnya sang putra Uzumaki sampai disekolah dan berjalan melewati Koridor sekolah. Seperti biasa dengan Senyum lima jarinnya. Senyum yang menunjukan charisma seorang Uzumaki. Tapi sayang, Senyum tersebut sedikit memudar…..

" Hei.. Kau dengar tidak, Hyuuga Hinata sudah memiliki Kekasih."

 _Dengan Siapa Hinata? Kekasih? Aku belum sempat menyatakan perasaanku. Ayolah Kami-sama_.

"Bukannya, Hinata selama ini dekat dengan Naruto? Apakah Naruto?

"Aku dengar bukan Naruto…"

Aku percepat langkahku. Hinata? Dengan Siapa? Hingga akhirnya tiba di depan kelas.

"Hinata-chan dan …."

Belum sempat aku sadar dari lamunanku. Sensei kami telah dating. Dan, Hari ini atau bisa dikatakan Mulai hari ini aku tidak duduk bersama Hinata-lagi.

"Sasuke….."

 **Tobe continued…**


End file.
